


Phones and Generators for the Birthday Boy

by Inkribbon796



Series: Egotober 2019 [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Birthday Post, Egotober 2019, Gen, destruction of private and public property, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Anti doesn’t think he’s owed too much on his birthday: just every phone and scrap of power in the city.Jackie and Silver disagree.





	Phones and Generators for the Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Glitch boy does some crimes. Happy birthday Anti.

Today was Anti’s birthday, and after the week he’d been having he deserved to eat as many power cables as he wanted to. There was a huge piles of stolen and destroyed phones lay strewn across a rooftop. Some letting off a cacophony of glitchy rings and text noises; other phones had been smashed because Anti hated the particular noise they made.

“Anti.”

The glitch demon ignored him as he kept chewing on power cables. He found them incredibly sweet.

“Anti.”

“Shove off,” Anti bit back at Jackie before going back to his treat.

Silver set down a huge generator in the middle of the rooftop, which finally got Anti to stop and just study them.

“What’s that?” Anti asked.

Jack leaned against it, “Kay, Anti, you stop eating all the city’s power cables, and we load you up with a couple of these.”

“What’s the catch?” Anti demanded suspiciously.

“The catch is you stop blacking out the city,” Silver told him.

“It’s my birthday, I can do whatever I want,” Anti argued.

“Hey,” Jackie shot back at him. “Yah can either take the offer, or we’re going ta start a fight. Take it ‘er leave it.”

Anti glared at them, before tossing the cable he’d bitten in half at Jackie, who easily dodged it. “The cables are better.”

“Oh we’ve got enough cables to build a small city,” Jackie promised as Silver began to brings piles and piles of cables up. “So you enjoy your lunch and I’m just going to make sure you get cables and don’t get bored.”

“You afraid of something?” Anti grinned, his form glitching as Jackie was already plugging random cables that went to nowhere.

“Me?” Jackie rolled his eyes. “Nah, I just want to make sure you don’t do what you did last year. Benson didn’t get reelected because of you.”

Anti swiped the first cable he could from Jackie and started eating the cables, electricity going everywhere and Jackie quickly stepped back.

“Happy birthday from the Coalition, buddy,” Jackie told him.

The glitch demon flipped him off.

“Well yer welcome,” Jackie answered back.

As Anti began enjoying himself with the electrical cables, now unhindered by the idea he’d be interrupted or stopped, Jackie walked over to where Silver was still standing.

“You going to need any help?” Silver asked.

“Just King or someone else pass by to check,” Jackie refuted. “I’ll send a flare up if he gets bored.”

“Not on yer life,” Anti scoffed and the two heroes watched the entire generator crackle with electricity.

“Good, ‘cause apparently there are spider webs all over downtown, and I need to take care of a completely separate problem,” Silver said. “I think I can send Jameson over here.”

“Tell him I’d appreciate it,” Jackie told him. “Just make sure you don’t send Average.”

“Hey,” Anti laughed. “Tell Brody his kid’s still missing her pet rock.”

“You’re lucky the kids weren’t actually involved!” Jackie spat at him.

“Come on,” Anti grinned, “he really should’a known they weren’t there. Some kind’a dad he is.”

“Shut up,” Silver warned. “Quit while yer ahead.”

“No,” Anti dared, laughing. “I think I was a better dad to his kids than he was that whole month. That girl of his is a real winner, she’s definitely joining my side when she grows up.”

Jackie dashed over, he and Anti starting to fight with each other. Silver just stared after him before turning on his communicator.

“Hey, Average?” Silver asked, just watching the two of them fight.

_ _ _ “Yeah, ‘sup?” _ Chase’s voice crackled in Silver’s ear.

“You and J.J take care of that Wilford issue,” Silver warned. “I have to help deal with Anti.”

_ _ _ “Yer funeral,” _ Chase warned.  _ “Ye need me to send anyone?” _

Anti was thrown back into the generator, where he immediately jumped into the generator and began turning the thing into a murderous non-pedal abomination of science and engineering.

“If we don’t report back in about ten minutes, send Logic, Bing will just get hacked,” Silver answered.

_ _ _ “Good luck,” _ Chase told him, and the call clicked off. Leaving Silver to join Jackie in the fray, trying to subdue Anti and his new evil demon generator.


End file.
